Rabbit Boy and Doll Face
by Strike-chan
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Rabbit Boy named Lavi and a Doll Face named Kanda. For our lovely cast of Rabbit Boy & Doll Face the nonsense never ends!
1. RB&DF Nonsense

It's LaviYu day folks, so it's time to celebrate! Hopefully I can post another LaviYu fic before the end of the day.

Alrighty this here is called Rabbit Boy & Doll Face, a collection of one shots, drabbles, ficlets, stories and others centered mainly around Lavi and Kanda. It's a fantasy AU type thing and half of the time it might not make any sense, which is the idea.

This first one here is nonsense verse, but be warned that I don't write poetry, so I don't know if this is any good or not. If anyone is poetry-savvy please feel free to leave hints or tips that I should know.

Next chapter will be the story version of this poem (sorta).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DGM

* * *

**::**

**RB&DF**

**::**

Once upon a time,

in the Garden of June

Lived Yu, a Doll Face

who could only act Tsun-Tsun.

**::  
**

**::  
**

There also lived Lavi,

a Rabbit Boy, out of the fold.

Filled with sunny psychedelic mirth:

pure and green and gold.

**::**

**::**

Now, for our lovely cast of

Rabbit Boy and Doll Face,

the nonsense never ends!

**::**

**::**

Here, here Rabbit.

Come out to play.

It's time to go see Doll Face today!

In the middle of summer,

in the golden afternoon_._

But Doll Face was none of that,

more like the luxurious, mysterious moon.

**::**

**::**

Rabbit Boy smiles of sunshine and of bloody daffodils

Forget lackadaisies, because it's over the hills -

through the woods to the Garden of June we'll go!

As it was told, it's where Doll Face lives, so Doll Face Hi ho!

**::**

**::**

Doll Face prides on being quiet, secretive, and discreet;

on being everything needed to be.

Sits in June, drinking white tea

under green tea trees.

**::**

**::**

Rabbit Boy hops down the rabbit hole

and ends at the garden of June.

Finds tea and leaves and trees

and of course Doll Face- the moon.

He bestows his infamous bloody daffodil smile

and that shade of sunshine made June,

much more pleasing than without.

Which made Doll Face act, just little less Tsun-Tsun.

**::**

**RB&DF**

**::**

* * *

Take care, lovelies~


	2. When the Day Met the Night Pt1

RB&DF is a collection of stories in AU-fantasy world setting. Basically I'll dump all the weirder, more "out-there" stories here 8D.

And so, Rabbit Boy and Doll Face would like to present _When the Day Met the Night_. The RB&DF main story installment.

**Warnings**: This chapter hasn't been properly edited *gasp*

* = information that will be revealed at the bottom of the page

**Disclaimer:** No own DGM

* * *

When the Day Met the Night

Rabbit Boy and Doll Face Arc

Part 1

* * *

"When the moon fell in love with the sun. All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night~" *

A bright boy sung happily as he walked down the cobbled-stoned streets of a local market. It was still the early hours of dawn, the sun barely peeking out of the horizon and there were very few people out an about. Those who were could not help but take a second-glance at the strange boy singing. He wore an oversized yellow poncho with long green gloves along with white fitting pants that were stuffed into tall dark brown boots. He had a long orange scarf wrapped warmly around his neck and a black bandana with green designs wrapped securely around his head keeping the untamed red hair from falling all over his face. To top it off he had pierced silver hoop earrings and a black eye patch hiding his right eye.

Now who was this strange boy?

Why it was Lavi, the Rabbit Boy! How could anyone forget?

Lavi was a peculiar fellow, if not for his style of dress, then definitely for the rabbit ears on his head and the fluff-plush-ball tail on his backside. He wasn't born with those features though. Nope, actually he gained the ears and tail about two years ago, when he was sixteen but that's another story for later.

Because there was always Lavi's quirky behavior to acknowledge. Did he really have to sing so enthusiastically this early? Even with that nice voice his...

"You are acting especially queer today."

Rasped a short old man, almost bald save for the long tuft of hair that had a mind of it's own and stood up in full attention.

Enter Bookman, Lavi's master. He too suffered a similar fate that Lavi did, having animal features of his own but one of a panda. Doomed with permanent dark circles around his eyes and more paw-like hands. At least he was still able to write and do his work. Plus the sharp claws did come in handy when he needed to put his apprentice in check.

"Ehhh, c'mon Panda-jiji."

Like now for instance. And Lavi was left behind by the ol'Panda while he clutched the back of his head in pain. Nobody but the Rabbit Boy dared to call out on Bookman's panda features and it always ended badly for him.

Bookman turned back to see his sad excuse for an apprentice sitting pathetically on the ground, his whole demeanor taking a full one-eighty from what it was a few minutes ago. The old man scoffed at the sight, "Get up fool," he paused until he was sure Lavi was paying attention and when the boy pouted but looked up he continued, "I got an important assignment for you. We must not waste time."

Lavi hopped up upon those words, suddenly excited. "Really? Oh goodie!" he exclaimed. Lavi always enjoyed taking up one of the Panda's strange assignments because it always meant that he would have to partake on some journey and he loved going on adventures.

He quickly caught up to his master and asked, "So what kind of assignment is it?"

Bookman did not respond and kept his gaze straight ahead as he ignored the curious rabbit. His steps light but purposeful he left the boy on edge for a few moments longer before glancing up at the tall boy, saying, "Lavi, you are good with your geography, are you not?"

Lavi titled his head in confusion but answered, "Of course. We've traveled all over the Celestial Sphere* while recording our logs. I've seen many places and memorized every single detail of them. As it is required as a Bookman apprentice to do so."

Bookman nodded in approval, "Then tell me where are we now exactly?"

What was the ol'Panda going on about, Lavi could only wonder. Seriously what a ridiculous question to ask!

"We're currently in the nation-state of Hibernal* in the town of January* just outside the Mountains of December."* Was Bookman really doubting his abilities?

"Very good. Now tell me this my apprentice, when was the last time you've been to Aestival?*"

Aestival? What was he getting at with all these questions? Ugh, why couldn't he just get to the point. "Well that was many years ago as we've only gone there a couple of times. But once when I was eight and then again when I was eleven."

"Where?"

Lavi sighed impatiently, "Both at the capital, Summer* and town of August, it's where I was dubbed as a Leo for my birthmark"*

"Excellent, you passed." Bookman finally came to a halt stopping in front of what appeared to be an antique shop.

Now Lavi was definitely lost. "Passed? What does this have to do with my assignment?"

The old man raised his hand and said, "Hush and wait out here." He then disappeared into the shop.

Lavi glared at the door as he crossed his arms. That ol'Panda better not have gotten him all hyped up for nothing, this assignment better be special.

Ten minutes passed and despite the sun finally having risen Lavi shivered. He should have been used to it by now though. After spending months doing work in Hibernal which was known to be chilly and cold no matter what time of year. The highest temperature ever recorded was 75 degrees.

Bookman finally came out carrying a wooden box made of mahogany, it had many ornate designs carved on the top and the middle was wrapped with special rice paper that had other designs of flowers, varying colors of yellows, purples, and reds over a lavender pink background. But what caught Lavi's eyes was a light blue lotus blossom being the most prominent design on the box.

Bookman walked over to Lavi while carefully situating the box into a satchel, he caught Lavi's gaze with his own being very serious and spoke sternly, "Now listen here boy, you are to deliver-"

"Deliver?" Lavi couldn't help but question... and deadpan.

The ol'Panda raised his paw ready to smack the idiot but stopped himself, opting to ignore his apprentice's interruption, "Yes deliver. To Aestival, you'll be going to the Garden of June just a little ways from Summer. Do you think you are capable of taking this task?"

Lavi scoffed. Deliver? Of course he could, what was up with jiji today?

But deliveries weren't fun at all. Boo. Boring! But then again Aestival was all the way on the western end of the Celestial Sphere, with Hibernal being on the eastern end. At least he got to look forward to all the sights he was sure to see on the way there. Plus the fact he hasn't been to Aestival in years and that thought kind of excited him, knowing that he will see all the changes it must've gone through since his last time there.

Rabbit Boy shrugged, "Yes, I believe I am." And he put out his hand to accept the satchel.

"Good." Bookman replied yet still relented from giving up the delivery, Lavi gave him a questioning look and the old man explained, "This is a special delivery, make sure no harm done comes to this box, you understand?" the boy nodded his head vigorously, "You'll be delivering it to someone who is known as Doll Face-"

"Doll Face? What a peculiar name." Lavi chuckled.

Bookman glared and smacked the redhead for being interrupted a second time and before he could continue was interrupted again by his apprentice obnoxious whine, "Panda-jiji! What was that for?"

"Such your trap if you don't want another one!"

Lavi shut his trap.

Bookman took a deep breath and said, "There is one thing that you must not ever do so listen very well. You must not ever open the box during the course of this journey."

Lavi rolled his only eye, "is that all?"

"I'm serious. Your curiosity tends to get the better of you sometimes but you must not ever open that box, do you hear me? Never."

"Yeah I got it, I got it. Don't open the box ever. Understood."

Bookman gave him one last hard look before relinquishing the satchel to the boy, "alright I shall leave you to prepare for the journey. Make sure to keep a log of it as well. Good luck Lavi."

With that, the old man turned and made his way back down the street leaving the the redhead rabbit boy to himself and his thoughts.

Lavi brought the satchel closer to his face to inspect it, twisting and turning by the straps.

"A mysterious delivery of a mysterious box to the mysterious Doll Face, hm?" He eyed it one last time before throwing it around his shoulder.

"Sounds like this just might be fun~" He giggled and ran off to go prepare for his new adventure.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated and they make Rabbit Boy feel happy and loved! Haha, I like silly fun whimsical fantasy stories like this so I'll probably continue. (Wonder how long I can drag this particular story.)

**Explanation time!**

"When the moon fell in love with the sun. All was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night~" : Panic! At the Disco song When The Day Met The Night, it obviously inspired me XD

Celestial Sphere is the name of the world that they live in. There are four nation-states that are named for the seasons in latin (some of them at least): Hibernal (winter), Vernal (spring), Aestival (summer), and Autumnal (autumn). Each nation-state has towns named after the months, one of them being a sacred land of sorts (ones that correspond to the solstices and equinoxes). Then they have a capital named after current-day seasons.

Hibernal: January, February, Mountains of December (winter solstice), (C)Winter

Vernal: Meadows of March (spring equinox), April, May, (C)Spring

Aestival: Garden of June (summer solstice), July, August, (C)Summer

Autumnal: Forests of September (fall equinox), October, November, (C)Fall

The Leo and birthmark thing is how they do birthdays. It doesn't go by months but by Zodiac so depending on what day during a specific zodiac period someone is born on, is then their official birthday. This one is lil bit confusing.

Why did I just explained all of that to you? Because I wanted to!

Bear with me. And take care~


	3. When the Day Met the Night pt2

Finally my muse kicked in to finish writing this chapter. It's been sitting on my dash half-written for the longest time!

**Warnings**: minor language.

Anyways enjoy~

* * *

When the Day Met the Night

Rabbit Boy and Doll Face Arc

Part 2

* * *

**(unknown location)**

_Your allotted time has run out foolish one. Now, temper your soul and fight for the value of your life!_

Midnight eyes widened as the world around him turned pitched black. He cursed, this was really bad timing but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Sitting around would not help him so he began to run, even without clear sense of direction. But he faltered slightly when a sudden pain shot through his chest, just over his heart where a tattooed "OM" stained his skin. The pain only grew as a strange new marking began to form. It looked like a crescent of a black sun surrounding his OM, the matte black rays stemming across his chest and shoulders.

No, it was spreading, slowly consuming him.

He had to get out of this place. _Now_.

He sped through the darkness trying to spot any ray of light that could guide him out but with the pain steadily growing he found it harder to keep moving, the inky shadows almost swallowing up his left arm.

No, he would not give up. He didn't want to have to do this but he had no choice.

"Mugen," he called out slowly, and from his forearms, light bled out. The light began to merge and from them formed a blade bright enough to cut through any darkness. He kept the long silver-white blade within his line of sight watching as it glowed.

"Kaichū Ichigen, break through the depths of darkness, force your light onwards and lead me towards my one vision."

As he spoke the incantation, six insect-serpent like creatures emerged from the blade shooting out like stars and within moments he found his escape.

There.

_The gate_.

He surged forward, he could feel darkness wanting to reel him back but he fought to break from its grip.

He was so close, just a little further...

He raised his blade ready to cut through anything and then...

And then he was falling.

* * *

**(Aestival, Temple of the Garden of June, North of the Lotus Ponds)**

"Master Kanda!"

"Master Kanda!"

"Where are you? Master Kanda!"

Tiedoll idly sat back as the servants of the temple scampered about in desperate worry and haste. Dawn had barely broken in and yet everyone was already up and active, hustling about. But that how things always worked in Aestival.

"Master Tiedoll?" A soft voice spoken from behind.

"Ah, good morning Marie," Tiedoll greeted the tall, dark man amiably while taking out his sketch pad; sunrises were always lovely to draw out.

The other man, Marie, silently took a seat on the edge of the wooden floors right next to Tiedoll. He knew that his master was sketching, hearing pencil scratch on paper. He chose not to disturb the eccentric man for the time being but there was something he really wished to ask the other about.

The eccentric man smiled a small knowing smile, already aware of Marie's predictament. It was obvious that Marie was concerned about Kanda just like the others in the temple, albeit for different reasons possibly. Hmm, it was such a shame that Marie was blind though, Tiedoll could only vaguely thought as he took out a soft yellow color pencil to draw the peak of the sun. There were so many beautiful things to see in this world and yet people could only see the ugly.

Such a shame.

Tiedoll glanced at the strongly built yet strangely gentle man beside him while he focused on nothing in particular. Which would never be true because the man, although blind, could "see" things better than anyone he knew.

"Kanda is back." Marie commented softly.

Tiedoll looked out towards the sky and from there he saw what could be mistaken as a falling star crash far too close for comfort within the lotus ponds, not even a kilometer away.

When the resounding splash was heard, Tiedoll stood up calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

He took a few steps forward but stopped when he heard Marie move too.

"Marie, why don't you go fetch Yuu a towel?"

"But Master-"

Tiedoll hummed softly to silence Marie and then smiled merrily, "no worries, I'm sure he is just fine."

Marie only nodded his head and ran back inside the temple.

Within a few minutes Tiedoll reached the ponds where he found a man, soaking wet and grumbling to himself. Tiedoll could only chuckle at the sight.

"Welcome back Yuu!" He called out cheerfully.

The man snapped his head towards the other, his long hair heavily whipping across his face and chest. It made a sort of slopping sound where it hit his body while some of the strands stayed stuck to his face.

Tiedoll fought hard to not grin and Kanda glared.

But Kanda didn't say anything as he let this old fart scrutinize him. He understood the reason for it so there was no reason to argue.

Which was why he continued to keep his mouth shut when Tiedoll's gaze sobered and turned solemn.

Kanda eyes as Tiedoll noticed—that also continued to glare at him—were a deep shade of midnight blue with bright specks of silver within their depths. They were like stars burning holes right through the dark.

Nothing was said between them as they heard the sounds of Marie's footsteps increasing, although they were still faraway.

Tiedoll turned away from Kanda and began to make his trek to the temple. But before he did so, he glanced back at Kanda who still sat at the edge of the pond, speaking low enough for only them to hear.

"Glad to see that you're _okay, _but_–_"

Kanda raised questioning eyes up towards the older man.

Tiedoll smiled, one that hid a secret message, "you're still late."

* * *

**(Hibernal, East of Mountains of December, Frostbite Trail)**

Two panting figures were trudging up along the rocky slopes of the trail, the heavy snow having long since melted away yet still left an icy trace. It indeed was difficult for the two weary travelers to climb.

One of them was a tall man with long red hair, who wore a sterling white mask with a matching pistol. The other was a young boy with stark white hair, who was barely visible behind a tower of bags, satchels, and sacks.

They both donned long heavy black jackets with a rose cross emblem on their left breast, but the elder had many embellishments in gold, a symbol of high rank, whereas the younger one's was made of silver.

The older man suddenly stopped, eyes closed and hands bracing his knees before crying out to the heavens, "you got to be fucking kidding my holy ass!"

"…M-master Cross! Sir! That is not the the way an Exorcist of the Black Order should talk!"

The apprentice piped at the man called Cross, whose words fell on deaf ears. The man reached into his coat to grab his secret stash of wine.

"Shut it Alice. It's a fucking death march out here! What the hell is up with this trail? Are you sure we're going the right way Alice?"

Cross took a long swig, relishing the taste that burned down his throat and warmed his body up.

But the apprentice flushed with indignation.

"It's Allen. Allen Walker! And you're the one with the map!"

"Ahhhh, yes, you're quite right Allie. "

Allen cringed, but his grimace was overshadowed by the immense load in his arms.

"Sir… Is this seriously a time to be drinking? It would hardly be appropriate to meet with the Winter Sage if you're drunk." But Allen sighed, what was the point anyway?

"That is no way to talk to an elder! I, who have slain countless demons! I am Central's great General and Exorcist, Cross Marian!"

Allen skeptically looked over at his 'master', who looked quite ridiculous babbling about his "holy greatness", while his nose was red from drinking too much wine. He doubted the demons would even come close enough for the man to actually fight them—too much stink from sweat and booze.

"…huh, who has a penchant for sleeping around, preying on virgins, and drinking too much? Oh and theres all the debts you have no qualms in leaving for me." There wasn't much respect lingering between the true but accusing words.

"Ah, I shouldn't have taken an apprentice. How foolish of me! Now pipe down, Aleeah. "

"Sir! For the hundredth time it's ALLEN!" The shout sent birds flying from the space surrounding trees, "And when have you last washed? I swear you still smell of sex..."

Cross himself did not acknowledged the insult. Instead, he set about looking for a nice boulder to sit on.

"Eh…?" Allen looked at his Master, bewildered, "what are you doing... Sir? "

"Looking for something to sit on. "

"…we're going to rest here? "

"Yeah, sure, whatever... we'll reach December in a few… soon enough."

"Really? How splendid! "

Allen without hesitation let the load in his arms to drop. Cross frowned but he didn't bother criticizing his idiot apprentice.

Wouldn't want the _idiot apprentice_ to refuse to carry all of their bags the rest of the way, now would we?

Finally catching the chance to rest for a bit, Cross spoke up.

"I find myself worrying about the new sage of Hibernal, you know?"

"Huh, you are worried? Seriously? And not about how your stash of wine is running out or where to get your next lay? Wow, that is something new sir, I'm amazed."

Cross yet again ignored the comment but it wasn't everyday he dished out mercy, though. Allen should consider himself lucky.

"Yes. Well, remember the last sage? The one that disappeared almost six years ago? "

"Of course I know! Mana was Hibernal's last sage..."

"Shush it! No interrupting me."

Allen would have snapped or at least sulked but he held his tongue. Keeping peace with Cross was the only way he'd get to learn anything about being an Exorcist.

And keep the debts and torture to a minimum.

And maybe... to finally end the curse that has been plaguing him since the day of his birth. Allen absent mindedly rubbed his left hand alongside his right arm.

"Anyways, the impact of Mana's disappearance was huge. Why I remember how I was still the sage of Aestival at that time, and there was his younger brother, the sage of Vernal, who was prepared to start a riot. That time was just chaos!"

"W-wait, Mana had a brother?"

Cross waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind about that, Allison."

"But!"

"But, shush it I say! I talk, you listen. Got it?"

Allen nodded his head grudgingly.

"Good. What I'm here to talk about is this new sage. Naturally the pass from sage to sage in Hibernal takes the longest out of all countries but this time it took five years. And this new sage was someone no one saw coming, a young thing, only sixteen. One of the youngest sages ever. And from what I heard is that not only is this sage pretty, but pretty naive as well."

"I'm not sure I understand Master, what has you so worried?" Allen decided not to comment on the "young" and "pretty" part.

Cross suddenly went serious and grave, a look that only succeeded in making Allen uncomfortable. Whenever Cross was like that only meant future trouble for him.

"Since you're from Hibernal yourself, you would know of the festival they hold in the Mountains of December each year, yes?"

"Y-yes, the winter solstice festival. Where night lasts for many days, a month at best, until the Aurora lights come out."

Cross reclined his back a little, "that's right Allison. So this new sage was to govern the festival that had last past. But Central believes that something odd had happened during the Aurora lights."

"Odd? Like what?"

"They're not sure. That's why we're heading over there to find out."

"Eh…I suppose I get what you are trying to say... But sir, my name is–"

"What? Oh, right. Your name is Allison, yes?"

"goddamn you sir... "

They rose to resume their journey, both still bickering and covered in icy dirt from the trail. In their hurry to reach the sacred temple before nightfall, neither noticed that a round golden object had fallen from the bundles.

But then the small golden object sprouted to life, with wings flapping rapidly and a tail swinging from side to side.

The thing kept quiet as it silently followed behind the master and apprentice along their journey.

Well... It was still a long road ahead to the sacred temple in the Mountains of December.

* * *

Either love me for posting a new chapter after what has seems to be forever. Or hate me for not updating my other stories XD

New talk of sages and festivals now, yes? It will all be explained next time.

Review please?

Take care~


End file.
